


Of Beginnings and Ends

by kamomiru



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Blam!endgame, Break Up, Friends to Lovers, Klaine Break-Up, M/M, No Blainofsky, No Getting Back Together, Not Klaine Friendly, Season/Series 06, Yes Brittana Merriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamomiru/pseuds/kamomiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam arrives from behind him and puts an hand on his hip, a champagne flute in the other, and speaks directly in Blaine’s hear. And Kurt probably should have noticed this before, but nothing of that image seemed accidental. Blaine laughs and punches Sam’s shoulder like any friend would do; but he is blushing too and his eyes are full of – how Kurt missed all of this before is beyond him, really – love. </p>
<p>(AU of season 6 where Blaine ends up with Sam after the last break-up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Beginnings and Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I recently re-watched Glee, and I simultaneously fell in love with the Blam ship all over again and completely hated season 6. Just to be clear: I actually ship Klaine, I seriously like the whole in-love-since-we-were-teenager thing, I just think that the last break-up and then magic reunion looked fake. Plus I really ship Blam and I really found the all Karofsky thing completely out of place - and surreal, like all the things Sue did in this season more than ever. And, well, this is what happened! Hope you enjoy, bye.

Six months: it’s the time that Kurt can live without Blaine by his side. Really, he shouldn’t even be surprised; the first time they broke up it was hell for Kurt, but he supposed that it was because he got cheated on. On the train back to Lima, all he could think about was how he would take Blaine back, how he should apologize. 

Just, at the time it seemed the right decision: they couldn’t go a full month without any big fight happening, and without Kurt wanting to throw Blaine out of the apartment for good. But after the first week he started missing the good morning kisses, his arms around him or the cuddles after a particularly hard day. Four weeks had been his limit.

He sips from his first legal beer at the Scandals and breaths deeply, waiting for Blaine. He sees him walking slowly, clearly tense, but smiling when his phone lights up. Kurt loves his smile so much, he missed him so much.

“Hi” Blaine says, stronger than Kurt thought he would “I hope you haven’t been waiting for long?”. “Hi” Kurt answers and, oh my, he is stuttering “no, no”. He doesn’t know what he is saying anymore but he finishes with “I’m going to get your heart back”, so it can’t be that bad. But then Blaine’s face goes from nervous to shocked in a second, and then sad. “Kurt” Blaine pauses, looks at him straight in the eyes “I’m, kind of... I’m seeing someone”. Kurt’s heart shutters inside his chest, he is going to cry. “I wanted to tell you in person” Blaine’s hand holding his own stronger for just a second “I really hope we can still be friends”. And Blaine is smiling – his real smile, not the _I’m still not over you_ smile he used last time they broke up – and Kurt doesn’t know what to do.

Six months: the time for Blaine to be happy again, without him.

  


* * *

  


A month without Kurt and New York become his worst nightmare: too much people but no friends, NYADA was just stressing, and even performing didn’t help anymore. On his second Kurt-less weekend he decided to pretend that Monday wouldnt’t come, and stayed in bed; after three weeks of basically nothing, NYADA mailed him his “expulsion”. He didn’t even open the mail. He had been ignoring all calls and messages for weeks, but then he hears someone starts banging on the door of his apartment and his phone starts ringing. And he answers. 

“Sam” he has been just crying for so much time he didn’t even remember how his own voice sounded. “Dude” he says, breathlessly through the phone, but Blaine can hear him from behind the door too “fucking open up”. Blaine opens the door and Sam is hugging him too strong, crying against his neck – mumbling “thank god you’re alive” and “why did you do that” and “don’t do something like that to me ever again”. Blaine hugs him back and hides in the cotton of his shirt, “I’m sorry” is all he manages to say.

The next day Sam puts everything Blaine owns in the back of his new red Truck – “ok, it’s actually coach Beasty’s” he corrects himself, smiling – and he takes him back to Lima.

“Don’t even think about it” is Sam’s answer when Blaine points out that maybe he should go back to his parents’ house, “They are still in Colorado, I called them before going to NY: No way you’re getting out of my sight anytime soon!”. For a week he stays in Sam’s bed all day, while Sam is at work, trying not to cry; and spends the nights cuddled up in Sam’s arms, crying shamelessly.

“I lost the love of my life, again. Got thrown out from NYADA, lost the apartment in New York and I will be back home if it wasn’t for your hospitality: I screwed up bad this time, Sam, and I don’t see how to get better. I don’t know if I’m strong enough”. He whispers everything between the sobs - in the dark of the night, with his face buried in Sam’s pillow – almost hoping he wouldn’t hear how pathetic he is. 

Blaine hears Sam’s laughter in his chest, then Sam’s hands on his face makes him look up. Sam puts his forehead on his own, and looks weirdly in his eyes, sill laughing. “I think” he says, hands on what is a full-on beard on Blaine’s face “I said almost the same things four months ago”. Blaine’s eyes go wide. “At the phone, to you” and he wants to stop him, but he can’t find the words “and you said: sure you’re strong enough, we’re heroes, remember?”. And Blaine wants to scream, because he feels like anything but a hero right now. “We” Sam says, looking at him with such an affection Blaine almost drowns in it “can beat them, forever and ever”.

A month and week without Kurt, and it’s the first time Blaine laughs. 

  


* * *

  


The fact that Rachel’s life is falling apart too – and Kurt is ashamed even to think it – actually helps. The two of them together, united in defeat, can rely on each other for their next big project: bring the Glee Club back to McKinley. Marley Rose doesn’t even need convincing: she sees them in the corridors and accepts smiling widely. Jake and Ryder follow her almost as easily. They talk about this Cheerio girl, Kitty, and how hard it will be to make her come back. Those kids have been in the Glee Club with Blaine for his last year of high school: Kurt doesn’t even want to think about it.

“Really, Mr. Shuster with the Vocal Adrenalin and Blaine with The Warblers, things couldn’t get worst!”. Rachel sounds excited and extremely worried at the same time, Kurt doesn’t know how she does it. 

Kurt swallows, so he found a New Boyfriend and a New Glee Club: he wants to cry. “What?!” Marley asks, wide eyed; the guys beside her almost looking scared. “No way” Puck’s brother says, laughing a bit “There’s no way we can beat Blaine”. And Kurt is a bit pulled off by that, shouldn’t they be more worried about Mr. Shuster’s Vocal Adrenaline? The other kid, Ryder, makes kind of a worried laugh “Should we ask Sam for help? Or is he helping them too?”. Kurt is going to ask what the hell are they talking about: why would Sam help the Warblers? But Marley is faster. “He is too busy with football, I think. And we can’t ask him to help us! We can’t put _Blam_ against each other!”. Jake is really laughing now “well” he says “at least they don’t have the both of them”.

Jake goes to the center of the room, smiling fondly. “We can beat this” he says, and does that boyband spin that used to be Blaine’s favorite. “And we can beat this” and does White Chocolate’s Body Roll like a pro. “But” he says, and Ryder follows him right away, like they do this every day “we can never beat this”. And even Marley imitates them when they do the spin and the roll in fast succession, and end up laughing.

Kurt is more than a bit confused, at this point. “What was that?” he just ask, with a sad smile. They look at his like he lost his mind. “What do you mean what was that?” Jake asks, clearly shocked “Blaine and Sam did it all the time, the exact same thing, every given opportunity!”

And Kurt tries to picture it: his composed, spotless, kind Blaine doing something that dorky, at any given opportunity. And he can’t: the characters don’t even look alike. “They were such dorks!” Jake says, and Marley slaps his arm gently “We wouldn’t even have had a Glee Club it wasn’t for them”she says. Ryder jumps in “Half of the time they ended up being more teachers than Mr. Shuster” he pauses, strategically “and then they dressed up as superheroes, in normal days”. Jake and Marley are already laughing like idiots, when Ryder “in class and outside” finishes. 

And Kurt still can’t really believe they are talking about the same Blaine, the guy he had been with for almost three years. But then the three on them – Jake, Marley and Ryder – look at each other fondly and “They were the best” she says. Kurt doesn’t expect Puck’s brother to say “the best leaders we could’ve ask for”.

They haven’t been together for all Blaine’s Senior Year, it’s not that weird how those kids see him: Student’s President, Glee Club’s Rachel, Co-Capitan of the Cheerios, Out and Proud and Best Friend of the heterosexual Quarterback of the Football Team. But still loyal friend, precious confident and club buddy. Those kids looked up to him.

How come he didn’t see any of this in three years of relationship?

  


* * *

  


Almost two months from the break up, officially moved in Sam’s – _Theirs_ , Sam insists every time – apartment and after buying one of those couch that became beds, Blaine received a call from the Dalton Academy. He wasn’t happy that his old professor ended up in hospital for a broken leg, but he surely was glad that he gave his name as a temporary substitute for the position. 

So after his first day _working in his own teenager years_ – how Sam loved to describe their position as assistant Coach at McKinley and assistant Glee Club professor at Dalton Academy - he felt a bit nostalgic, so he actually wanted to watch Avatar. And that alone was a bit crazy, since in high school he and Sam watched the movie almost once a week.

So he opened the door of _their_ apartment, and saw another pretty nostalgic image: Sam Evans, bare-chested and sweaty, doing sit-ups. And another nostalgic feeling, teenager sexual frustration, was there too. But Sam had earplugs on and was extremely focused too, so Blaine just grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen and started studying the music sheets for next Warblers’ performance; but Sam was unconsciously being pretty distracting.

His sight was shamelessly focused on the sexy “V” that disappeared inside his best friend’s gym shorts, when the said best friend noticed him and walked towards him with his best smile set in place. No way Blaine was staring at his lips, _no way_. “B! How did it go?”. Blaine cleared his throat, trying very hard not to stare at Sam’s arm flexing while he opened the fridge. “Good, but weird”. Sam smiles again and starts drinking from the bottle of sport-drink, his lips obscenely stretching around it. “Pretty nostalgic, in a way”. Sam laughs, putting an hand on his perfect abs and shaking his caramel blond hair. “Told you it’s crazy” he says, looking at him straight in the eyes, while he sips from the bottle “It’s like a time machine, or swapping body with a teacher”. He walks around the table and bumps their shoulder together, and stays pressed to his side. “You ok?” he asks, worried eyes and gentle smile. 

Blaine swallows, because _shit_. Not only blond, sweaty, supermodel pressed against his arm – he can fucking see the muscles still jumping from the effort, and the skin on his abs is freaking shining, _God_ \- but he is looking at him with eyes full of love too, actually worried about him. And he is so lucky he could cry, but there is another nostalgic feeling creeping inside him and that’s just _bad_. “I’m ok” he says, smiling up at him. 

“Good” he says, and Blaine’s world actually stops for a second. Sam puts an hand on his hip and drives Blaine against his chest, holding him strongly; then he puts his lips on his forehead and breaths in. “Good” he repeats again, against his forehead; he kisses it loudly and then walks towards the couch.

“Till you’re feeling nostalgic ad all, would you mind watching Avatar? I kind of miss it”

And Blaine laughs because it is ridiculous, _all of this_ : he is ok with working at his own high school, but does he really need a crush at his heterosexual best friend like when he was in high school?

  


* * *

  


Santana and Brittany are actually getting married, and Kurt felt so bitter and _hurt_ by the in-front-of-the-whole-Glee-club proposal that he couldn’t stop himself from saying whatever. And then Santana chewed him out. But, even if she said some of the meanest things Kurt have ever heard in his whole life, none of them stung. What will leave a scar, apparently, is the proposal.

_“Some people love someone because they make them a better person, and that’s not why I love you: because you’ve always just wanted me to be myself”_

He is doing his best not to think about how beautiful that sounds and how far, completely different, it is from what he and Blaine have. ‘Cause he came back to Lima to get Blaine back, but back to what exactly? To New York now that there’s no NYADA for him anymore? To an apartment they aren’t able to share without fighting costantly? To a boyfriend that left him because they weren’t working, but doesn’t have a plan to make them work? Kurt doesn’t know if they would actually be happy together if they both were exactly themselves. 

“Hey”. For a second he remembers that he is actually standing in the middle of the Music Shop and steps aside, ready to apologize to whoever he was blocking the way to. Blaine looks at him with confusion, and an arched eyebrow. “Kurt, you know that musical word by word, what exactly are you thinking so hard about?”. And Kurt smiles because obviously he had to stumble upon his perfectly happy ex-boyfriend exactly when he is feeling the crappiest about their future relationship.

“Nothing, just…”. He pauses, no way he is saying _about you_. “Glee stuff. And you, what are you doing all alone in this fine evening?”. Smooth Kurt, he really hopes he didn’t sound as suspicious as he felt. But Blaine is smiling again, that real – and he really doesn’t want to think about it, but – _in love_ smile, and Kurt doesn’t want to look at him anymore. “The Warblers” he says, rising the music sheets in his own hand and smiling fondly “and that idiot is probably already at home cooking something unreasonably complicated again, can’t be late”. And Kurt’s stomach crunches at the cuteness of the image, but then it clicks. _At home_ : not mine or his, just home. “You live together?”. And his voice sounds sad and tired, and not his at all. Blaine lowers his gaze a little “Yeah”. 

And Kurt should say something, at least try to make him feel as bad as he is feeling; but it’s Blaine and he could never do that to him, no matter what. “Then don’t let me keep you”. He doesn’t wait for Blaine to answer, he leaves the music sheets and walks out of the shop.

Kurt has been in Lima for a week already: Blaine never seemed so far away.

  


* * *

  


Blaine is waiting outside of McKinley high school, that day he didn’t have rehearsals with the Warblers and he and Sam planned a little trip to the comics store at the Mall before going home. And since he actually owns his car, stopping by to give Sam a lift was the least he could do. 

The McKinley’s doors open for a second and Blaine is ready to say hello to Sam in the weirdest way he can think of, but then he sees Burt Hummel walking through the parking lot. He doesn’t seem to recognize him, or see him at all; but the damage is already done: a year prior, that exact day, Burt Hummel was taking Kurt at Dalton Academy for his Marriage Proposal Performance. And Blaine forgot about it, completely.

He must have entered some kind of memories loop, because Sam’s voice makes him jump. “B, are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost or something”. And that was actually kind of accurate. “This day last year I proposed to Kurt” he swallows, he feels almost like fainting “and I completely forgot about it until I saw Bart Hummel walking down the street”.

Sam hugs him immediately and Blaine is so glad to have him, that he is here. “Forget about the Mall” he says, kissing him on top of his head “Minimarket down the road and then home: tonight is just me, you and Absolute Vodka”. Blaine just mumbles “Thank you”, and smiles.

  


Blaine is drunk, like really drunk; but Sam is too, so it’s ok. Half an hour before Sam said to him that he felt lonely, and hugged him; but they didn’t have the perfect equilibrium at the moment so they ended up sprawled out on the carpet, cuddling. Actually: Blaine ended up lying completely on top of Sam, and if he hadn’t been so drunk – and actually enjoying it very much, thank you – he would have been really embarrassed. 

“You know I'm not big on thinking right?”. Blaine hates when Sam says things like that so carelessly. "No, Sam, I really don't". Sam smiles, looking at him. "Thanks man" he says, a bit bubbled " but what I mean is: I never actually thought about it". Blaine isn't sure he is following Sam, but it is probably because of the drunkness. "Like, relationships: my first thought is always about sexy times". Blaine snorts loudly, _about things they shouldn't talk about_. "But then with Mercedes; and Brittany too, in a way" Sam pauses, and starts making circles with his fingers on Blaine's shoulders. "it wasn't really about that. And if you put it that way, me and you would be perfect". Blaine's mind short circuits for a second, what the hell is Sam talking about? "And that would be being with you, just without sexy times: But I never really thought about sexy times with you".

And Blaine is drunk, and really doesn't understand what Sam is talking about, except for _sexy times_ with him: And a drunk Blaine thinking about sex with Sam is not a good idea - and he is going to tell him that. But then Sam is kissing him. 

His lips are even softer than they look, and he uses his teeth a lot. He hasn't shaved in days but there is still no stubble on his face, and he licks and sucks his lips deliciously. Blaine opens his mouth automatically and the kiss becomes heated, and sexy, and God. Blaine couldn't stop his hands from wondering on Sam's shoulders and chest if he wanted to, and then his hips and his _abs_. And Sam's hands are wondering on him too: Hips and neck, tights and back. Then Blaine feels Sam’s hands grabbing his ass and moans out loud, he has to breath before he passes out. He swears he has the world biggest erection, after the most unexpected make-out session with his _heterosexual best friend_ : he will be freaking out so much, if he wasn’t so drunk. 

“Well” Sam says, opening his eyes slowly, already smiling “I have some thinking to do”. 

Blaine hides in his chest, blushing furiously: he doesn’t even remember what day it is anymore.  


* * *

  


It’s almost his third week back in Lima and thing are going pretty good for Kurt: Kitty, a guy named Roderick, a girl named Jane and two little weird siblings joined the Glee Club; Sam convinced the openly gay _and_ football quarterback – Spencer, he thinks – to join the team; and Artie and Mercedes came to help and Unique changed school to join them again. So is all good, except it isn’t. Rachel’s parents are selling her childhood home and Kurt organized a Special Duets Party for her: he is encouraging Rachel to say goodbye for good to her past, while he uses the opportunity to run after his own. 

“You aren’t uncomfortable about this, are you?”. Blaine frowns a little, and his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “Of course not” he says, and he sounds so _outrageously_ honest Kurt could cry “But are you sure it is ok with you?”. Blaine is thinking about his mental health, about how he would react to singing with him now that they are not together anymore: he is so perfect there is no way he is giving up on him now. “Sure” he sets his most charming, yet playful smile in place “but isn’t your boyfriend going to be jealous?”. Blaine's smile lights up his whole face this time and “He really won’t mind” answers, already walking through the corridor.

  


They sing together, and it is so amazing that Kurt can't believe Blaine doesn't feel the connection they still have. “Are you sure you have to leave already?”. “Yeah, can’t be late tomorrow: Warblers’ Rehearsals first thing in the morning” Blaine says, a little bit sad about leaving. Kurt can work with that, and “It’s been good singing with you” says. Blaine smiles directly and truthfully _at him_ for the first time since he came back to Lima. “We sounded incredible!”. And they are talking about their first duet together, and about the massive crush Kurt had for him since the beginning; and the nostalgic memories just make Kurt wanting to kiss him: so he does it. And he is so focused on the beauty of the moment - starting their future together talking about their full of love memories - that Kurt doesn't even notice it at first: Blaine isn't kissing him back. 

Kurt is wide eyed and, God, humiliated. “Kurt” and he is going to cry, he feels it “I will always love you, but ...”. But Kurt can’t listen to this, he just can’t. He turns around, and gets back inside without saying a word.

Three week since he came back to Lima and everything is falling apart.

  


* * *

  


Blaine wakes up with the world worst headache and, finally, conscious enough to freak out. He kissed Sam - made out, actually - or Sam kissed him: the point is that he doesn't know what to do now. He basically did what he promised himself he would never do - he made a move on his straight best friend. And he and Sam shared an apartment, and Sam helped him so much after the break up, and Blaine wouldn't have made it without him. And now it was all over: Blaine had to fix it.

“We have to talk”. Sam is shirtless in the middle of the kitchen, staring hard at his cup of coffee, and he barely groans at his voice. “I’m sorry about yesterday” Blaine breaths deeply, he has to do this “I completely understand if you want me to move out”. Sam looks up at him, clearly confused. “What are you talking about?”. And Blaine’s blood freezes in his veins, no way he didn't remember. “The… the kiss? Don't tell me you don’t remember it”. Sam’s eyebrows arch up and a little smile stretches his lips. “And you want to move out for that?” he grins, shamelessly teasing “was I really that bad?”. 

And Blaine could cry, because Sam is _awesome_ but this isn't something to be taken lightly. “You don't know how glad I am that you can joke about it” he says, because he really is glad that Sam isn’t offended – or even rightfully freaked out, apparently “but we really have to talk about it”. Sam breaths out loudly, still smiling, and sits in front of him at the other side of the table. “Ok” he says, _freakishly_ unaffected “let’s talk”. “What happened yesterday?” and Blaine can see it in Sam’s expression that he is going to give a teaser answer “I mean, what did it mean?”. Sam sips from his coffee and puts his elbows on the table, ready to answer, but Blaine is freaking out already. “I mean, was it only a drunk mistake? Or some kind of experiment? Or maybe something else?” Blaine would love to at least stop at that, just to save the last bits of his dignity, but can't. “I mean, It felt incredible for me, obviously, but you're straight. And I would never want to make you uncomfortable, your friendship is one of the last good things I have left and I really _can't lose you_ ”. God, he never felt so pathetic and scared. “Dude” Sam says, laughing “calm down”. Then Sam blushes, and lowers his head a bit “I liked it too”. 

Blaine’s mind freezes for a second, “You did?”. “Yeah” Sam looks at him, almost shy “ I don’t know how much sense I made last night, but I kind of did what I did for a _reason_ ”. And Blaine was drunk but he doesn't think he could ever forget what Sam said: _me and you would be perfect_. But Blaine doesn't want to jump to conclusions, he doesn't think he is strong enough for misplaced hope - but that can’t mean anything else, right? “So, you have to think?”. Sam puts the mug on the table and takes his hand “Maybe we should think about it together?”. Blaine can’t stop himself from smiling “We, like... _together_ together?”. “Yeah” Sam gets up, bends on the table and kisses him softly “ _together_ together”. 

Blaine kisses Sam again and he couldn't care less what day it is, but he really hopes there are more like this one to come. 

  


* * *

  


The three Glee Club competition was a bit less friendly than what Kurt expected; because apparently, when he wasn’t paying attention, Rachel managed to make an enemy out of Mr. Shuster. And even if he wasn’t fighting with Blaine – but he never felt so angry and betrayed in his life: how dare he get over him so quickly and simply – the Warbler were good enough not to need to play dirty to be awesome. So Kurt was stuck watching the mediocre, but full of potential, new born glee club he has been training for almost a month now, and everything he could think about was his own failure: he still had no idea how to get Blaine back. And at this point he didn't even know if he would be able to. 

Rachel stands up, clapping her hands loudly, and Kurt follows automatically. The kids, on stage, know that they aren't going to win; but they know they didn't suck either – not that Kurt can say that, since he wasn't paying too much attention. The Vocal Adrenaline look just mildly impressed, giving a moderate clap: Kurt wasn’t expecting any less from such an aggressive team. But the Warblers, with Blaine leading them silently, start clapping loudly and getting up from their cheers; they stop in front of the stage and bow, only the lead singer lifts his head to speak. “Welcome back, New Directions”. And Kurt has tears in his eyes, because that is just _beautiful_ – but he is so angry too, because there was so much _Blaine_ in those words. “Dalton Academy just wanted to show how much they appreciate having their favourite rival back” Blaine says, looking at Kurt and Rachel with teary eyes “thank you guys for not letting something as important as this glee club die”. Rachel is crying and laughing at the same time, Mr. Shu broke his frenemy mask and has teary eyes too; and Kurt can’t take it. 

He runs out of the auditorium not looking at anyone, he can’t take any of this. “Kurt!” and obviously Blaine followed him “Wait, Kurt! What happened?”. And Kurt should stop and breath before he says anything, but he is just so _offended_. “You are glad I didn't let something important die!? Like what you are doing: letting _us_ die!?”. And Blaine is staring at him, mouth open and wide eyed; but Kurt can’t stop. “No, not even die: disappear! In six months you forgot of my very existence! Of whatever we have been and whatever we could have! You forgot us!”. Blaine has his head down and he isn't saying a word. 

“I will never forget about us” and Blaine says it so quietly that Kurt almost can’t hear him “I sent you hundreds of messages every day for months, while my world was falling apart”. Blaine looks up at him, and he is crying. “When you left me again I didn't even know how to function: I actually never stopped bothering with sending you updates, I just stopped believing you would care” Blaine - his sweet, loving Blaine - has the saddest smile and tears on his face. “You never answered once. Finding a way to be myself without you hasn’t been easy the first time we broke up either, but I never thought I would have to learn to live like you never existed”. And Kurt sees what he just now understands he was searching for: the emptiness and the hurt in Blaine’s eyes. “I will always love you Kurt, because I can’t help it” Blaine takes his hands, sad smile even sadder “but, Kurt, you _killed us_ when you cut me off of your life”. 

The first time they broke up, even if Kurt was the one how got cheated on, he resisted a week before answering Blaine’s messages; even if he hated him at the time, he couldn't imagine not talking to Blaine: He was his best friend. Boyfriend, lover, fiance: that's how Kurt had been seeing Blaine; and you just need to ad a little ex- before those names to cut someone off of your life. Somewhere along their relationship Blaine lost that title, _best friend_ , the most important one: because there is no such a thing as an ex-best friend. 

Not answering his messages meant cutting Blaine off of his life for the first time since they met - and the cell phone seems to be weighting hundreds of pounds in his pocket now - but Blaine was wrong: not feeling the need to talk to him meant that they died long before that. 

  


* * *

  


Their trip to the comics store at the Mall feels so normal Blaine almost forgets it’s a date: they laughs and joke hanging out in the little shop, like they do every Sunday since high school, as a tradition. But it's still their first date: because Blaine’s stomach flips every time their hands accidentally touch, he looks away when Sam smirks at him from above cashier’s head, and blushes furiously when Sam takes his hand when they walk out of the shop.

They always stop at the take-away Chinese restaurant before going home, and today isn't an exception. They walk in, still holding hands, and Sam talks friendly with the owner like every Sunday; Blaine doesn't talk much, still too embarrassed by the holding hand thing to actually be able to make conversation. They order the usual, and when Mr. Wong disappears behind the counter Sam tightens his hand and brushes their shoulders together, smiling at him fondly. “You realise there is no reason to be this embarrassed, right?” he asks him, teasing blatantly “they probably thought we were together from the start”. Mr. Wong comes back with their dinner and gives them the same “Have a good night” with the same smirk he had always given to them, and only now Blaine realises how oblivious they have been the whole time. Walking to the car Sam grins at him, and puts an arm around his shoulders; “Shut up” is all Blaine can say, hiding in Sam’s neck, while the other laughs loudly. 

While they watch Iron Man - then Thor, and then The Avengers as grand finale - comfily cuddled up on the couch, Blaine actually forgets they are supposed to be on their first date. It is just too normal to place his head on Sam’s chest, feeling his warm hand on his hip, to feel nervous about it. The only differences are that sometimes Sam places little kisses on top of his head, or hugs him tighter for a couple of seconds, or caresses the nape of his neck gently; but they are all welcome news. So Blaine doesn't feel out of place passing his fingers on Sam’s abs, or breathing deeply with his nose buried in Sam’s neck, or leaving butterfly kisses on his chest. They probably should be less comfortable with each other, since they have been together for less than forty-eight hours; but they have been absurdly close friends for years now, so it's probably because of that. 

Thor just got swept off of his feet by Iron Man when they start kissing, and that is kind of new. Sam kisses slowly, but passionately; he uses just the right amount of tongue, and the softness of his lips isn't to be underestimated. Blaine thinks that those lips deserve all the love he can give them, and bites the lower one; Sam answers with a loud, aroused moan. “Dude” he cries in Blaine’s mouth, eyes still closed “even if we are already at home, this is still our first date. And if you are not planning to finish this in my bed, we really have to slow down before I get too carried away to care”. 

Blaine has been with only two guys in his life – and he will be forever ashamed for the second one - and this is their first date, and with any other straight-before-him guy he would make him wait for a long time, just to be sure. But this is Sam: the guy he had wet dreams about since he was in high school, that brought him back to life two times already, that really undoubtedly loves him. So why shouldn't he trust him? “Maybe we should take it to bed”. Sam’s answer is the world biggest smile and, with wriggling eyebrows, jumps from the couch and literally runs to the bedroom. “What are you waiting for? I’m already naked” Blaine can’t help himself but laughs. 

Blaine has had both _sex with love_ and _sex just for sex_ in his life, but he doesn't know how to describe sex with Sam. It's hungry and desperate when they get their mouths on each others cocks, Sam full of inexperienced curiosity and Blaine just completely into it. It's funny and full of laugher when they end up wrestling in the sheets, tickling each other for no apparent reason. It's intense and slow when Sam is inside him for the first time, and the room is silent except for their hushed breaths. Blaine really hopes no one will ever ask him how is sex with Sam because the only thing that comes to mind is Sam – lying on their bed, with Blaine straddling him, an hand on his cock and the other on his hip to help him move above him – “Dude” he says, smiling like he is in paradise “I love you”. 

Blaine wouldn't know what day it is if it killed him, but he is sure it is an amazing one. 

  


* * *

  


The Brittana Wedding is held in a barn but, oddly enough, still feels like a dream coming true. For some reason his farther ended up celebrating the ceremony, and his speech about the difficulties and the importance of same sex couples weddings made Kurt cry. It would have been one of the best moments of Kurt’s life, if it wasn't for the emptiness he felt after he probably lost Blaine for good. And the meaning of that probably stands only for his dignity at this point. 

Blaine is talking with the New New Direction – according to Britney’s logic they deserved an invitation because they witnessed the proposal – and he looks as stunning as ever in his coal grey suit with a purple bowtie. He laughs, and moves his hands a lot while he talks, and he looks really happy. Sam arrives from behind him and puts an hand on his hip, a champagne flute in the other, and he speaks directly in Blaine’s hear. And Kurt probably should have noticed this before, but nothing of that image seemed accidental. Blaine laughs and punches Sam’s shoulder like any friend would do, but he is blushing too and his eyes are full of – how Kurt missed all of this before is beyond him, really – _love_. 

“Kurt” Rachel is looking at him with wide eyes, clearly worried “are you ok?”. And Kurt is not, because Blaine isn't just over him: he is actually in love with someone else. “Not really, no”. Rachel looks in Blaine’s directions and her gaze softens; then Blaine gets on his toes to adjust a lock of caramel blond hair behind Sam’s hear, smiling like a kid, and Rachel’s eyes widens in shock. “For real?” is all she manages to ask, looking at Kurt like she actually can’t believe it. “I don’t know” he answers, because he really doesn’t “but it would make perfect sense, in a way”. Rachel gives him her best unimpressed expression, and then she turns to look at Sam and Blaine, huffing. “What are you saying?! They don't make any sense: they are best friends!”. And Kurt actually laughs, because Rachel says she can’t believe it, but she already acknowledged them as a couple with that vary sentence. “Exactly”. 

Kurt escaped from New York’s loneliness two months ago, to take back something that wasn't his anymore. He dances with Rachel and Mercedes, and tries not to look at Sam and Blaine – swinging Tina back and forth, or performing completely out of place boy band routines in inappropriate songs. When Santana and Brittany sing _Our day will come_ , he looks at them on purpose: Sam and Blaine are just really close, shoulders touching, and they are looking in each others eyes and smiling, with their hands hidden behind the table. Kurt looks away, and breaths deeply. 

He had tonight to let it go, and the day after will be the first of a new story. 


End file.
